The inventive concept relates to an engineering change order (ECO) cell and, more particularly, to an ECO cell, a layout thereof, and an integrated circuit (IC) including the ECO cell.
With developments of semiconductor process technology, transistors have gradually been downscaled, and the number of transistors integrated in a semiconductor device has gradually increased. For example, a system-on chip (SOC) refers to an integrated circuit (IC) in which various components of computer or other electronic systems are integrated in a single chip, and has widely been applied to various small applications. With an increase in performance of applications, a semiconductor device including a larger number of components has been required.
A process of manufacturing a semiconductor device including an IC may include a plurality of process operations. When the IC of the manufactured semiconductor device has functional errors, the IC having corrected functional errors may be redesigned. A process of manufacturing a semiconductor device including the redesigned IC may be reconfigured, and the reconfiguration of the manufacturing process may need considerable costs.